A client device can be used to interact with an application operating at a host device via a client-host session (e.g., a client-host session). The host device can be configured to define a stream of images (e.g., stream of screenshots) representing the interactions of the client device with the application, and can send the stream of images to the client device as the interactions are occurring via the client-host session. In some known client-host systems, the image processing capabilities of the client device can be different from the image processing capabilities of the host device. In some known client-host systems, the host device can be configured to encode (e.g., compress) the images before sending the images to the client device where they are displayed; the compressed images can consume significant bandwidth over a connection between the client device and the host device. If image updates consume too much bandwidth of the connection, interactions between the client device and the host device during a client-host session can be, for example, disrupted. Also, consumption of bandwidth for updates of the images at the client device can reduce the available bandwidth, which can already be limited, for other functions. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.